


7 грехов за 7 благодетелей

by LollyBomb95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Hand Feeding, Inflation, M/M, Mild humiliation kink, Weight Issues, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/LollyBomb95
Summary: Кроули сжал зубы.- Похоже, это ты пытаешься сжульничать.- Со мной ты начал с простого.Он отпил свой чай, заметив, насколько слаще он стал теперь.- Так что я начну с простого с тобой.Кроули начал беспокойно переминаться с ноги на ногу там, где стоял.- Очень мило с твоей стороны, - саркастично ответил он.- Нет, очень мило с твоей стороны, Кроули.Ангел улыбнулся. На первый взгляд его улыбка показалась бы невинной и искренней, но демон понял ее намного лучше.**************************************Кроули соблазняет своего ангела грехом. Азирафаэль уловками склоняет своего демона к добродетели. Они считают, что играют в игру с высокими ставками, но на самом деле они просто стараются заботиться друг о друге единственными известными им способами.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [7 Sins for 7 Virtues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121181) by [reflectiveless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflectiveless/pseuds/reflectiveless). 

Дело было не в том, что Азирафаэль не пытался сбросить вес. Сама Бог знала, что он пытался. Кажется, он просто не мог его удержать. Он хотел бы обвинить во всем 6000 лет пребывания на Земле и приемы пищи, чтобы соответствовать людям. Что любой на его месте в итоге оказался бы в том же состоянии, что и он, после стольких-то лет. Но все-таки это была неправда. Кроули оставался таким же стройным, как и всегда. Не то чтобы Раю нужно было это знать, и слава Богу – или, скорее, Дьяволу, что они не знали, как выглядит демон.

Азирафаэль вздохнул, добавив в свой чай три порции сахара. Разумеется, его можно было бы употребить и без сахара, но горечь пустого чая была сущей пыткой, в таком случае он мог бы с тем же успехом пить воду. Что ни разу не было одно и то же. И все же он на диете, в конце-то концов. Не имеет значения, насколько мучительно ему хочется добавить эту четвертую порцию сахара, он устоит. Должен устоять. Он не мог избавиться от мысли, что другие ангелы, скорее всего, за глаза говорили о нем. Он уже знал, что они сказали бы ему в лицо, в конце концов.

Размешав чай, он сделал глоток. Он все еще был немного горьковатым.

Его пальцы слегка дернулись. Четвертый пакетик сахара лежал прямо тут, на доступном расстоянии от него. Никто не узнает. Чай будет слаще. Это будет в последний раз, и в следующий раз, когда он будет пить чай, он начнет добавлять всего три порции сахара. Он отвел руку в сторону, сжав пальцы в кулак.

\- Ох, просссто сделай это, ангел. Это всего лишь один пакетик сахара.

Кроули открыл один глаз, наблюдая за ним, растянувшись на диване Азирафаэля.

\- _Змий_.

Азирафаэль цыкнул, что всего лишь вызвало у его демона змеиную улыбку.

\- Ты не сможешь меня соблазнить.

Он вдохнул, задрав нос и отказавшись взять четвертую порцию сахара.

Кроули пожал плечами. На самом деле, он не _пытался_ соблазнить его в этот раз. Он просто не думал, что из-за одного жалкого пакетика сахара стоит так нервничать. Кроме того, чай с тремя порциями сахара уж точно не был диетическим, в любом случае.

\- Я не понимаю, какое это вообще имеет значение.

Кроули слегка зевнул и потянулся, начиная садиться.

\- Не похоже, что у тебя может развиться диабет, или что-то такое.

Азирафаэль закатил глаза.

\- Я знаю.

Его взгляд снова опустился на сахар.

\- Ты помнишь, - начал Кроули, и каким-то образом Азирафаэль, глубоко внутри, сразу догадался, что демон собирается сказать. - Нашу первую сделку?

\- Мы решили закрыть эту сделку, должен тебе напомнить.

Азирафаэль на мгновение закрыл глаза, Кроули тогда действительно испытывал его терпение.

\- Но ты этого не _хотел_. Я знаю, что ты этого не _хотел_.

Теперь он встал и начал вальяжно приближаться.

\- И это было _весело_, разве нет?

Это было хуже всего. Весело было. Особенно ангелу.

Азирафаэль прикусил нижнюю губу. 

\- Мне… мне и так было тяжело оправиться от прошлого раза, - тихо признался он.

\- Тогда давай. Ты ничего не потеряешь, сыграв со мной снова. Только… кое-что наберешь.

Кроули не особо нравилась эта часть, но ангелов довольно трудно соблазнить, так что ему нужно было предложить взамен что-то в этом духе.

\- Правила те же? - спросил Азирафаэль. - Ты ведь не сможешь жульничать.

\- Я об этом даже и не думал. И да. Я буду следовать одной из семи добродетелей взамен каждого совершаемого тобой смертного греха.

Он ухмыльнулся, зная, что уже победил, раз Азира сверялся с правилами.

\- Мы оба выберем то, что считаем наиболее подходящим, разумеется.

\- Ты просто пытаешься меня обмануть.

Но в душе он сдался. В конце концов, будет забавно заставить Кроули быть праведным… и в любом случае, все, что ему было нужно, это делать то, что и так хотел делать. Но, возможно, не должен был.

Кроули встал позади кресла ангела и, взяв пакетик сахара, вложил его в руку Азирафаэля.

\- Мы всегда можем начать медленно, - нежно прошептал он ему в ухо. - Просто ешь то, что хочешь, что действительно хочешь, пока что.

В игре была и другая загвоздка. Любой грех, в который вовлекался Азирафаэль, означал, что он не сможет склонить человека следовать противоположной добродетели. Аналогично, Кроули не мог соблазнить человека грехом, противоположным любой добродетели, в которую он был вовлечен. В прошлый раз все закончилось ничьей.

\- А ты? - промурлыкал Азирафаэль, уже открывший пакетик с сахаром.

Поддаться было так легко.

\- Ты соблазнил меня чревоугодием, что же мне поручить тебе?

Кроули моргнул.

\- Мы должны сами выбирать свои…

\- Ах, но ты сжульничал. Ты выбрал _мой _грех за меня. Будет справедливо, только если я выберу твою первую добродетель.

Кроули сжал зубы.

\- Похоже, это ты пытаешься сжульничать.

\- Со мной ты начал с простого.

Он отпил свой чай, заметив, насколько слаще он стал теперь.

\- Так что я начну с простого с тобой.

Кроули начал беспокойно переминаться с ноги на ногу там, где стоял.

\- Очень _мило_ с твоей стороны, - саркастично ответил он.

\- Нет, очень мило с _твоей_ стороны, Кроули.

Ангел улыбнулся. На первый взгляд его улыбка показалась бы невинной и искренней, но демон понял ее намного лучше.

\- Я поручаю тебе Доброту.

Для него день уже становился все лучше и лучше.

Кроули, кажется, подавился.

\- Тьфу, ты же не серьезно.

Он чувствовал отвращение.

\- О, да ладно, ты иногда _бываешь_ добрым, - пожурил его Азирафаэль.

\- Возьми свои слова обратно!

\- Особенно ко мне.

Он улыбнулся еще светлее из-за своей кружки с чаем.

Фактически, Кроули несколько раз поддавался «Доброте» после их последнего сеанса игры. Он ненавидел это настолько же сильно, насколько Азирафаэль ненавидел то, что случайно поддался чревоугодию. Но, так как он был ангелом, уже начатую привычку было очень трудно перебороть, и неважно, как они оба старались.

* * *

-Первое Искушение-

\- Тогда позволь мне искусить тебя, - завел свою песню Азирафаэль. - Ох, погоди, это же твоя работа.

Кроули не мог поверить этому наглому засранцу. Сначала он дарит, просто дарит!!! меч, который САМА ВСЕМОГУЩАЯ дала ему. Теперь он насмехается над искушением демона! Ангел кого-то искушает! Он был точно уверен, что другие ангелы пали из-за более мелких проступков.

Кроули был зол. Он был возмущен и разгневан, как никогда. На, на... ну, на кого-то. Но только не на вышеупомянутого ангела. Азирафаэль был, честно говоря, довольно забавным. Он не задавался вопросом, было ли это правильно или нет, в момент, когда дарил свой меч. Он просто сделал это, потому что почувствовал, что так надо. И вот теперь он тут, соблазняет демона. И демон был довольно-таки соблазнен.

\- Устрицы? - он задумался. - Что эти люди еще придумают.

На самом деле, это звучало весьма мерзко. Устрицы. Они с тем же успехом могли бы придумать блюдо из улиток. Но, позволить ангелу "соблазнить" себя было довольно выгодно для него. Он ясно видел, как он сможет извлечь из этого некоторую выгоду.

\- Ну так что же?

\- Ха... ах, _ох_, ОХ.

Глаза Азирафаэля совсем немного расширились. Кроули что, действительно поддался? Это было исключительно неожиданно. В самом деле, это была лишь небрежно отпущенная шутка, и ничего более. В тот момент он пожалел, что не мог выругаться, хотя бы про себя.

\- А... ты и правда хочешь...

Теперь его слова выходили в перепутанном нервном хаосе.

Кроули просто улыбнулся и кивнул.

\- Я принимаю твое приглашение всем сердцем.

О, он был хитрым змием.

\- Ах, ладно... ладно.

Азирафаэль нервно огляделся по сторонам. Он искренне надеялся, что наверху не услышали, что он только что пригласил демона на ланч, хоть и ненароком. Но, было бы грубо теперь отказаться от предложения. Ему буквально придется пройти через это.

Кроули выжидающе смотрел на него.

Азирафаэль в душе глубоко вздохнул. Это всего лишь ланч. Один раз. Никому этого знать не обязательно, а потом он закончится, и они никогда больше не будут есть вместе. Все хорошо. Просто в следующий раз ему придется внимательнее следить за языком.

\- Ладно. Это, эм, всего через несколько улиц.

Демон встал.

\- Мы можем прогуляться.

Он заметил, что в ответ на лбу у ангела появилась маленькая складочка.

\- Или можем взять экипаж.

\- О, это было бы замечательно.

Азирафаэль немного успокоился, что ему не придется идти.

От открывшихся возможностей на лице Кроули играла маленькая улыбка. Он бы никогда и не подумал соблазнить ангела, не говоря уже об Азирафаэле. Но он начал понимать, что это будет намного проще, чем он мог себе представить.

\- Значит, экипаж.

* * *

Они вдвоем прикончили тарелку устриц, и Кроули не мог не заметить, с каким удовольствием Азирафаэль вкушал каждый кусочек. Он с величайшим благоговением наслаждался устрицами. Бедный ангел так быстро выдал себя.

Все достойные демоны знают, что не каждого можно успешно соблазнить, особенно с первой попытки. Но у всех людей, у каждого из них, есть свои слабости. Любой отдельно взятый человек подвержен как минимум одному из семи смертных грехов. Демоны, по своей природе, подвержены им намного сильнее. Но ангелы, что ж, неизвестно. Хитрость в искушении человека заключалась в том, чтобы выяснить, какому греху он склонен поддаться больше всего. Некоторые глупые демоны пробуют все подряд, абсолютно не задумываясь над этим. Но другие, такие, как он, например, периодически исследуют, что именно будоражит человека изнутри.

Но Азирафаэль, дорогой, милый Азирафаэль, уже ходил по очень тонкому льду. Бедный дурачок.

Официант ходил вокруг с большим кувшином вина. Кроули жестом показал ему наполнить их стаканы. Он был доволен, что ангел согласился без каких-либо уговоров.

\- Они были довольно неплохи, - похвалил Кроули.

Люди лучше поддаются, когда их хвалят за грехи.

Азирафаэль просиял.

\- Просто великолепны, не так ли?

Его нос немного двигался вверх-вниз, пока он говорил.

Кроули высмотрел другого официанта, на этот раз с дорогого вида хлебом, и махнул ему.

\- Хочешь немного?

Глаза ангела жадно осматривали его какое-то время, прежде чем он потупил их в пол.

\- Я, наверно, не должен.

\- О, но это же в благодарность.

\- В… в благодарность?

Он был более чем немного удивлен, услышав такое от своего врага.

\- В благодарность за то, что познакомил меня с устрицами, конечно же.

\- Ох.

Он немного порозовел.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, дорогой мальчик.

Он очень светло улыбнулся. Этого не может быть, так ведь? Хорошее обращение с демоном может каким-то образом приблизить его к свету? Такое вообще возможно? Что ж, если склонить человека к добродетели – это хорошо, то склонить демона будет просто чудесно.

\- Правда, не нужно меня благодарить.

Он одарил его самой светлой улыбкой.

\- О, но я настаиваю…

Кроули запнулся всего на мгновение, увидев эту улыбку. Она была такой… такой… искренней? У других ангелов всегда были такие натянутые улыбочки. Он даже не знал слово «искренний», пока его не придумали люди. Азирафаэль и в самом деле был искренне рад?

\- Ну, раз уж ты настаиваешь.

Его глаза снова просветлели, когда официант поставил еду на стол. Он позволил Кроули съесть первый кусочек.

Кроули убедился, что Азирафаэль съел последний кусочек, говоря себе, что все это– часть его плана по соблазнению ангела, и он сделал это не потому, что хотел, чтобы ангел был счастлив.

Азирафаэль не мог в это поверить. Немного галантности и сострадания, и демон уже был на пути добра. Он не собирался упускать такую блестящую возможность.

\- Спасибо, Кроули, это было просто восхитительно.

Ангел поблагодарил _его_ за то, что тот склоняет его к искушению. Ох, это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. К тому же он был, честно говоря, довольно милым. Но – по одному греху за раз.

Кроули жестом показал принести им еще вина, пока обследовал помещение на предмет другой еды.

\- Спасибо, дорогой, но мне действительно нужно остановиться.

Дорогой? Кроули моргнул. Ангел только что так обыденно назвал его «дорогой»? «Уверен, ты еще не наелся, разве нет?» Хотя, по правде говоря, демон уже чувствовал, что сам наелся. Регулярные приемы пищи не входили в его обычаи.

\- Я полагаю, что могу поесть еще. Просто… ну, я не должен.

Он сложил руки перед собой.

Кроули был действительно удивлен: он все еще, по факту, был голоден, так почему же он не продолжал есть? Он его еще даже толком не соблазнил.

\- … и почему это?

\- Я…

Его глаза опустились, словно его поймали на шалости.

\- Я не хочу быть жадным.

Его голос был едва ли громче шепота.

Кроули был озадачен. И об этом ангел переживал? Они же почти ничего не съели.

\- Правда, ангел, я думаю, что все в порядке. Оглянись вокруг, все едят. Всем хватает, и более, чем достаточно. Ты совсем не жадный.

Будь это так, он бы знал, учитывая его натуру.

Азирафаэль поднял глаза, его губы были сомкнуты.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Абсолютно.

Официант поставил очередное блюдо с едой перед ними. Кроули стал есть все меньше и меньше, чувствуя, что заполняется все сильнее и сильнее. Однако блюда продолжали поступать, и с помощью своего красноречия демон осторожно уговорил Азирафаэля съесть большую их часть.

Наконец, Кроули уже и думать не мог об еще одном кусочке. Чертов ангел победил его. Азирафаэль откинулся на спинку стула.

_Наконец-то._

\- Уже наелся?

Серьезно, это должно было произойти несколько тарелок назад.

Азирафаэль с облегчением выдохнул.

\- Я… Я не думаю, что я когда-нибудь действительно наедался прежде. Я имею в виду, я ел и переставал ощущать голод, но… ну, не думаю, что я когда-либо осознавал, что _именно_ значит наелся.

\- Еще чуть-чуть не повредит.

Он поднял один из кусочков мяса, покрытых сыром, для Азирафаэля.

\- Нет, правда, это уже перебор.

Он еще никогда не ел так много за один присест. Он мог оправдать это только тем, что демон был таким милым. Его дыхание внезапно прервалось, когда небольшая судорога охватила его. Но так как он никогда не наедался до отвала раньше, он не знал, что делать, когда почувствовал острую боль.

Кроули замер.

\- Зира? Ты… чщщерт, ты в порядке?

Ангел плотно сжал веки, не понимая, что на него нашло.

\- Мне… Ай, Кроули, дорогой… мне больно.

Он вцепился в стул, костяшки его пальцев побелели.

Дело принимало серьезный оборот. Кроули ловко подвинул свой стул поближе и, недолго думая, протянул руку и начал гладить набитый живот ангела успокаивающими кругами. Азирафаэль ослабил хватку на стуле, и через некоторые время его веки, подрагивая, раскрылись. Это было невозможно. Просто невозможно. Он недоверчиво посмотрел на Кроули.

\- Ты… ты исцеляешь меня??

Очевидно, Кроули уже вознесся обратно и стал ангелом, и использовал на нем чудеса.

\- Исцеляю? Ты думаешь, я… ох, ангел, ты действительно никогда раньше не объедался, да?

Он тихо засмеялся. Это было до неприличия мило. Черт, его бы, наверно, вышвырнули из Ада даже за мысли о таком.

\- Нет… Я не… Я же демон, ты и правда думал, что я использовал магию, чтобы исцелить тебя?

Он уже почти чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что пытался соблазнить его. Почти.

\- Ты просто объелся.

На его губах появилась усмешка.

\- Я просто продвигаю еду дальше, и все. Это помогает людям почувствовать себя лучше, и даже поесть еще немного.

Азирафаэль нахмурился в ответ.

\- Зачем кому-то есть еще, если ему уже и так больно от того, что он съел слишком много?

Обычно даже Кроули был бы склонен согласиться. Но это был Рим, и на тот момент это, казалось, был последний писк моды.

\- Это тоже может быть приятно. Полный. Чрезмерно полный, - он все еще успокаивал живот ангела и пододвигался ближе, пока говорил: - Ты никогда не пробовал?

\- Господи, нет, это звучит как, ну… Чревоугодие?

Он надеялся, что это не задело демона.

\- Самую малость.

Он поднес кусочек к губам Азирафаэля, но ангел отвел глаза и отвернулся от него.

\- Кроули… я не могууу, - проскулил он. - Это… это грех, - прошептал он.

Он уже приложил столько усилий к этому искушению. Он не собирался сейчас потерпеть фиаско. Он убрал руку с живота ангела.

\- Аах, К-Кроули…

Азирафаэль полностью осознавал, насколько жалко и ничтожно это только что прозвучало, но ему действительно было немного больно.

В глазах этого старого змия промелькнул огонек.

\- Ты первый меня сссоблазнил.

Он осмотрел ангела с ног до головы, и тот заерзал на месте.

\- Теперь, позволь мне соблазнить тебя?

Он вернул руку обратно на его живот, но не двигал ею. Негласное обещание, что он продолжит успокаивающие приемы, если ангел просто поддастся. Другая рука все еще предлагала ему кусочек.

\- Ты… ты обманул меня?

В его голосе прозвучали недоумение и обида.

\- Я подумал, что смогу сделать тебя снова добродетельным.

У Кроули глаза на лоб полезли.

\- Но я демон?

Кажется, акцент на этом факте шел вразрез с искушением, но серьезно, о чем этот ангел вообще думал?

\- Ты ведь был так добр ко мне.

Он очень хотел, чтобы Кроули продолжил тереть его бедный растянутый живот.

\- Просто это… это…

Это было довольно странное искушение.

\- Покорми меня?

\- Чисто символически.

Теперь Кроули отвернулся, немного чувствуя себя так, будто его поймали на том, что он дал слабину в своей работе.

Очередная судорога охватила его, и Азирафаэль издал тихий стон в знак протеста против боли. Он не был уверен, как получить такое исцеляющее действие от массажа, как это делал Кроули. Но это не имело значения, рука Кроули начала медленно поглаживать его кругами снова, облегчая боль. Он ласково улыбнулся в ответ. Где-то глубоко внутри демона, еще оставалось немного надежды. Теперь он был уверен в этом. Кроме того, это был просто еще один кусочек еды. Такой ли уж это был грех, в самом деле?

Азирафаэль наклонился вперед и взял губами кусочек, который держал Кроули, сам, без каких-либо усилий со стороны демона. У Кроули перехватило дыхание. Считалось ли это искушением вообще? Он быстро нащупал, что скормить ангелу дальше. Они оба верили, что победят.

В этот раз Кроули поднес другой кусочек прямо к губам Азирафаэля, он казался более увлеченным, чем когда-либо и все еще прилежно натирал его.

\- Я думал, ты уже совершил свое искушение? Разве ты еще не закончил со мной, подлый зверь?

Возможно, ему не обязательно было добавлять это в конце, но это было забавно.

\- Еще чуть-чуть? Ты уже поддался на это искушение, ты не можешь быть искушен дважды.

Наверно. Ему надо было свериться с правилами по этому вопросу.

\- Я съем столько, сколько ты захочешь…

В ответ Кроули просиял, показав руку несколько быстрее, чем нужно. Выражение его лица спало, как только он увидел, что ангел улыбается.

\- Но у меня есть условия.

Он облизнул губы. От успокаивающих поглаживаний Кроули ему почему-то снова захотелось есть.

Это не было неслыханно, и он иногда позволял себе поддаваться на просьбы искушаемых, до тех пор, пока они не противоречили самому искушению.

\- И какие же?

\- Ну.

И демон понял, что что-то был не так в том, как уверенно сейчас звучал голос ангела.

\- Я хочу, чтобы мы доели это блюдо вместе.

\- Но… я полон?

Это было, пожалуй, самое жалкое оправдание из всех возможных.

\- Ладно, согласен.

Потом, когда у него будет несварение, он, скорее всего, пожалеет об этом.

\- И, я собираюсь «соблазнить» тебя снова.

Возможно, Кроули что-то перепутал, и все это время он имел дело с другим демоном.

\- Прости, что?

\- Ну, соблазн – не совсем подходящее слово. Но я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что сделал. Я обещаю, что поддамся настолько, насколько ты захочешь, и буду полностью искушен тобой, если…

Кроули теперь действительно цеплялся за каждое слово ангела, это было совершенно невиданно. По какой-то причине он хотел удержать это искушение. И хотел гораздо сильнее, чем все другие искушения, когда-либо им совершенные. Это был крупный улов, он точно знал.

\- Если я поручу тебе добродетель.

Кроули на мгновение остолбенел. Что. За. Хрень.

\- Ты серьезно?

\- Настолько серьезно, насколько ты хочешь скормить мне всю эту тарелку, и, скорее всего, даже больше, как я подозреваю. И не один раз.

Появилась надежда на повторение ангельских грехов. Это действительно было всерьез. Но добродетель?? Ему пришлось задуматься, не загорится ли он лишь от того, что просто попробует.

\- И какую же добродетель?

Совсем немного яда в его словах.

Ах, но он спросил, и ангел знал, что уже победил. Между выяснением правил и согласием только один шаг.

\- В этом-то вся и прелесть. Я даже позволю тебе выбрать.

И прежде, чем он смог сказать нет, Азирафаэль так деликатно принял следующий кусочек, его язык задержался на пальцах Кроули всего на мгновение.

Кроули перестал дышать. Он искусил ангела Восточных Врат самым отвратительным грехом. Съесть чуть больше. Не он устанавливал правила, что грешно, а что нет, странно, конечно. Но затем Адама и Еву изгнали из Эдема всего из-за одного яблока. Он скормил Азирафаэлю намного больше. Рука, что была у губ ангела, опустилась вниз, присоединяясь к другой, массирующей эту растущую выпуклость его живота. Он чувствовал, насколько натянутым он стал от чрезмерного увлечения.

Азирафаэль в ответ тихо заурчал. Благодаря Кроули он действительно чувствовал себя довольно приятно. Кроме того, как Кроули сам говорил много лет назад, он не был уверен, что ангел вообще может согрешить. К тому же, обратить одного из Падших к свету – это богоугодное дело. «Не забудь о своей части сделки». Ощущения от обеих рук на нем были слишком приятными, чтобы их прерывать. Он сам взял одно из восхитительных угощений и поднес его ко рту Кроули.

Кроули понимал, что это была плохая идея, в его случае – особенно плохая, на самом деле, но сделка есть сделка, и он немедленно проглотил его с большим энтузиазмом. Самый первый всегда самый легкий. Но Азирафаэль скармливал ему кусочек за кусочком, а тарелка опустошалась не так уж и быстро. Вскоре ангел заметил, что движения Кроули замедлялись с каждым кусочком. Что было довольно забавно. Его глаза начали закрываться, и в итоге он уже больше лежал на животе ангела, чем массировал его, почти не осознавая этого.

\- Больше не могу… - выдохнул Кроули, его глаза были приоткрыты лишь тоненькими щелочками.

\- Совсем немного.

Теперь Азире было очень весело. Но справедливость есть справедливость.

\- Вне всякого сомнения, ты справишься с одним кусочком.

Когда Кроули не ответил, ангел мягко прижал его к его губам, и с огромным удовлетворением наблюдал, как он сонно открыл рот и проглотил. И сразу же, без промедления, вырубился.

\- Ох, Боже мой…

Такая реакция была странной, но именно из-за нее он почувствовал ответственность за обессилевшего демона.

\- Ну, мы договаривались.

И прикончил оставшееся блюдо, как и обещал.

Азирафаэль попытался притянуть Кроули поближе и встать, но обнаружил что, недавно набив живот, он просто не сможет одолеть все сразу. «Кроули… Кроули! Пожалуйста, я не могу тебя поднять». Но он также не считал, что будет безопасно просто оставить его без сознания.

\- Мммм?

Он не открыл глаза и почти не шелохнулся.

\- Ох, прости.

Он прижался к нему немного сильнее, уже начиная действовать Азирафаэлю на нервы, когда внезапно его вес стал постепенно уменьшаться, к большому изумлению ангела.

\- Кроули? Кроули! Мы же все еще на людях! Тебе нельзя… не здесь!

Он попытался прикрыть спящего демона собой, пока он съеживался, на его коже проступила чешуя. Вскоре он держал в руках довольно внушительную змею. По крайней мере, так с ним было проще управиться.

* * *

Азирафаэль был вне себя. Это был просто кошмар. Кроули лежал, как мертвый, уже целых четыре дня. Но что он мог сделать? Он не мог просто вызвать ему врача! Как не мог вызвать и небесную помощь, которая наверняка скажет ему избавиться от демона, причем раз и навсегда, или связаться с демонами, которые сделают с ним то же самое.

\- Ох, дорогой мальчик, что же я наделал?

Он пригладил мягкие рыжие кудри Кроули на сторону и начал нежно обтирать его влажной тканью. О нем все еще нужно было заботиться, в конце концов. Он понятия не имел, что делать со спящей змеей тогда, несколько дней назад, так что он просто уложил змия на свою кровать. Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем он вернулся в человеческую форму, свернувшуюся калачиком.

\- Ох, проснись же, мой дорогой. Ты меня так пугаешь…

Наконец, Кроули зашевелился. Тихое шипение сначала насторожило Азирафаэля. Он сразу же подошел, чтобы слегка потереть его спину.

\- Вот и все, вот и хорошо.

Он никогда так не нервничал. Ни тогда, когда подарил свой меч, ни даже тогда, когда поддался на искушение Кроули.

\- Мхммм…

Желтые глаза Кроули распахнулись. В комнате было слишком много света.

\- Где…

Он смутно осознал, что кто-то рядом с ним что-то бормочет и довольно приятно трет ему спину. Он снова закрыл глаза на мгновение, чтобы насладиться этим.

\- Ах, как приятно.

\- КРОУЛИ!

Демона внезапно придавил объятиями ангел.

\- Не так приятно! Совсем не так приятно!

Но было уже поздно, Азирафаэль в отчаянии склонился над ним.

\- Мой дорогой!! Ты был без сознания так долго… и я понятия не имел, почему, или что делать, или что… - стремительно бубнил он.

Кроули присел на кровати и закрыл глаза.

\- Искушение, - пробормотал он, его рука потирала его собственный живот.

Теперь он чувствовал себя намного лучше, в нем осталось совсем немного еды.

На мгновение Азирафаэль наконец-то замолчал, все еще переживая и в то же время время испытывая облегчение.

\- Ты просто… потерял сознание.

Змий вздохнул.

\- Мне нужно было сильнее сдерживаться, но демоны не созданы для умеренности.

Он снова открыл глаза и обнаружил, что эти глаза цвета голубого неба вглядываются в него со всей тревогой в мире.

\- Я сделан не совсем из того же теста, что и люди.

Азира быстро отвел взгляд и кивнул.

\- Да, в смысле, я заметил.

Кроули на мгновение нахмурился, а затем осмотрел себя и обнаружил, что его туника исчезла. Он спал под одеялом, прикрывающим его «достоинство», но в остальном был голый.

\- Подсматривал? Шаловливый ангел.

Его голос слегка дрогнул, когда он попытался прикрыться получше. Все, что он мог делать теперь, это шутить и надеяться, что ангел оставил все как есть.

Конечно же, он знал о глазах. Азирафаэль едва ли мог не заметить столь необычные глаза. Как он подозревал, позже они были дарованы змеям, а также некоторым другим рептилиям. Но изначально такие были только у Кроули. Конечно, он знал, что демон также мог изменять свою форму на змеиную. Впервые он встретил его в саду в форме змия. Коварная змея провела целых семь дней, притворяясь обычным бессловесным животным. Заставляющим, ну хорошо, склоняющим ангела все время гладить его. Отчего удовольствие получали оба. Тогда Азирафаэль даже нахваливал его блестящие чешуйки, вот почему змию потребовалось так много времени, чтобы действительно что-то осуществить.

Но его человеческая форма, обычно скрытая какой-либо одеждой, была довольно неожиданной.

Он мог сойти за человека на первый взгляд, возможно, даже на второй. Но если присмотреться повнимательнее, выглядел он не совсем правильно. Для начала, его позвоночник состоял из слишком большого количества костей. Они были намного меньше, чем у людей. Его бесчисленных ребер было больше, чем нужно, и они также были маленькими. Трудно было сказать, что творилось с костями его плечевого и тазового поясов, мягко говоря, все было иначе. Затем мышцы. Появляющиеся, по-видимому, по желанию, там, где в них чувствовалась необходимость. Одним словом, он был змееподобным. Будто кто-то взял двух существ и попытался каким-то образом объединить их в одно.

Ну, как-то так. Ангел все знал.

\- Я не подглядывал, - запротестовал Азира. - Мне просто нужно было снять с тебя тунику и убедиться, что тебя не ранили.

\- Ранили?

\- Ты четыре дня не приходил в сознание! Я уже подумал, что кто-то пустил в тебя отравленный дротик!

\- Ты заботился обо мне целых четыре дня?

Довольно озадаченный этим, Кроули наклонил голову набок.

\- Я делал так, как было надо.

Кроули улыбнулся.

\- Еще раз, ангел, я демон. По-хорошему тебе надо было оставить меня умирать.

\- Не говори так.

Азира быстро повернул голову, уставившись на него, его голос стал серьезным. Кроули плотнее закутался в одеяло, чтобы прикрыть свое тело.

\- Никогда не говори так. Ты ведь живое существо, Кроули. Никто не имеет права оставить тебя ум… ум…, ты имеешь полное право находиться здесь.

Он даже не смог заставить себя произнести это слово.

\- Но я…

\- Нет, Кроули, - Азирафаэль перехватил его взгляд, - сама Бог тебя сотворила. Она никогда не ошибается.

Он заметил, что демон собирается возразить.

\- ТАК! Она не ошибается. Возможно, некоторые ангелы совершают ошибки, но не Она.

Кроули хотел возразить, что, естественно, Она совершила ошибку. Что его не должны были изгнать из Рая просто потому, что он попал в плохую компанию, но ему показалось, что сейчас не самый лучший момент для этого.

\- Ее планы необъяснимы… И не закатывай тут свои прекрасные глаза… Мы точно знаем, что ты все еще часть Ее плана.

Кроули сжался еще сильнее. Никогда прежде в своей жизни он так сильно не хотел спрятаться.

\- Пожалуйста, Кроули, скажи, почему ты спал так долго? Я так беспокоился.

Ему не понравилось, как Кроули отшатнулся от него, казалось, ему было неуютно в своей коже.

\- Змеи принимают пищу не так, как люди, - тихо признался он. - Они… мы едим один раз и на какое-то время, в зависимости от объема пищи, засыпаем. Иногда даже впадаем в ссспячку.

Тот объем еды был слишком большим для него.

Ангел почувствовал сильное облегчение. В конце концов, это было естественно для него.

\- А теперь, - Азирафаэль медленно перевел дыхание, - я поддался на твое искушение. Так что я поручу тебе благодетель.

Он улыбнулся, и улыбнулся искренне. Он собирался сделать все, что было в его силах, чтобы Кроули снова стал хорошим.

Конечно же, он потерпит неудачу. Но, как сказала бы Всевышняя, покори каждую вершину.


	2. Chapter 2

Среди демонов Кроули, безусловно, был одним из лучших, или одним из худших, это уж как посмотреть. Короче говоря, он попросту не был достаточно злым, по сравнению с большинством демонов.

Любой грех стоил того, чтобы соблазнить им человека, но семь смертных грехов всегда были самыми лучшими. Но в случае, когда любой другой демон мог соблазнить человека похотью, Кроули делал это более морально двусмысленным образом. Любой другой демон мог соблазнить человека изменить своей жене, возможно, даже с еще чьей-нибудь женой. Двух зайцев одним выстрелом, как говорится. Но Кроули мог только соблазнить кого-нибудь посмотреть порнографию. В его защиту скажем, что он соблазнял их довольно извращенными ее разновидностями, но все же.

Проблема грехов в том, что они были изобретены довольно давно, время – штука относительная, и все такое. Вот было время, когда хорошее было хорошим, а злое совершенно очевидно не было хорошим. Убийство. Тогда оно было приличным грехом, с чем согласился бы каждый. Но затем кто-то взял и впервые применил «самозащиту». Что звучит не так уж и плохо, как решили большинство ангелов и, независимо от них, люди. Но благодаря этому появилась **Моральная Двусмысленность**. Кое-что, в чем находил отдушину Кроули. Правила были написаны, и обновлений или изменений в них не предвиделось. Кроули сразу понял, что это огромная проблема, и, как бы превосходно ни было написано слово, демон часто задавался вопросом, не совершают ли люди, в самом деле, ошибки, пользуясь этим новым изобретением. Но вот оно, пространство между строк, мир, состоящий не из черного и белого, а из многих и многих оттенков серого. И демоны не могли винить его в том, что он не выполняет свою работу, и Азирафаэль не очень сердился на него.

Благодаря этому люди научились выбирать, хотят ли они пойти дальше по пути греха, или сделать пару шагов назад. А Кроули был большим поклонником выбора.

Не то чтобы ему _нравились_ люди, или что-то в этом духе. Какая нелепость, они всего лишь паразиты, в конце концов. Хотя он и не то, чтобы ненавидел их. Некоторым людям не нравятся собаки, но это не значит, что они хотят перебить их всех, или причинить им вред. Они просто шумные, грязные созданиями, которые жаждут внимания и не убирают за собой. Собаки ничем не лучше, решил для себя Кроули.

Но в основном, ему просто нравилось выводить их из себя. В этом деле он был мастер.

Именно поэтому, когда он проезжал по улице, знаки «Нет парковки» имели тенденцию смещаться с тех мест, где они были установлены, и появляться рядом с припаркованными автомобилями, окрашенные в красный цвет бордюры становились слегка длиннее, а время в парковочных счетчиках ускорялось. Некоторые демоны считали это мелкой ерундой, но, в конце концов, гнев тоже грех, а Кроули, безусловно, вводил людей в него.

\- Ази-и-ира-а-а, - позвал он, проскользнув в книжный магазин, с большой и тщательно упакованной коробкой под мышкой.

Ангел проверил магазин несколько мгновений назад, и обнаружил, что он пуст. Тащить лестницу, чтобы поставить книгу на верхнюю полку, было долго, так что он воспользовался возможностью подлететь повыше и убрать книгу. И конечно же, в этот момент змий, от которого всегда веяло разрушением, снова отличился.

Кроули услышал только внезапный резкий визг, за которым последовали звуки падения книг, и, возможно, еще кого-то.

\- ЗИРА!

Он ринулся к источнику звука и обнаружил ангела под небольшой кучкой книг. Азирафаэль запаниковал, услышав, что кто-то зашел, на мгновение забыл парить и в спешке уцепился за полку.

Кроули вздохнул и покачал головой, опуская богато украшенную коробку.

\- Ты совершенно беспомощен, ты знаешь об этом?

Он помог ему аккуратно сложить книги в стопку, и чудом вернул несколько вырванных страниц на место.

\- Ох, Кроули, ты меня так напугал.

Он отряхнул свое кремовое пальто.

\- Зачем так подкрадываться?

Кроули фыркнул.

\- Ничего я такого не делал. Может, это _тебе_ не стоит применять магию там, где любой может увидеть.

Он помог ангелу подняться.

\- В следующий раз просто подними книгу наверх чудом.

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что у меня есть определенная система, и их нужно расставлять по порядку. Я не смогу точно отправить ее наверх, пока не пойму, где именно ей нужно находиться.

Действительно, какое абсурдное предложение.

Кроули проявил характер наилучшим образом, кивнув, притворившись, что Азирафаэль был прав.

\- Конечно.

С совсем небольшой ноткой сарказма.

\- Ох, что же я натворил, какой беспорядок.

Оглядевшись, Азирафаэль вздохнул: теперь ему придется убрать еще несколько книг. Его взгляд на мгновение задержался на коробке, которую принес Кроули. Возможно, он мог бы притвориться, что не заметил ее.

Но было уже слишком поздно, Кроули проследил за направлением его взгляда.

\- Увидел что-то, что тебе нравится?

\- Ты гнусный и подлый демон.

Его живот издал тихое жалостливое бурчание.

Кроули поднял коробку и приподнял крышку ровно настолько, чтобы из-под нее выскользнули сладкие, теплые ароматы.

\- Я принес несколько твоих любимых, - промурлыкал он.

Азирафаэль высунул кончик языка, соблазнительно проведя им по нижней губе.

\- Там ведь есть эклер, я прав?

\- Не просто какой-то там эклер, лучший из всех, что может приготовить смертный шеф. Покрытый шоколадом Тушер.

Для пущего эффекта он протянул последнее слово.

\- Из Цюриха, Швейцария.

\- Ах…

Азирафаэль закусил губу.

\- А начинка… Ох, Азирафаэль… Начинка просто божественна. Тает во рту, как сладкая сливочная лава.

\- Кроули-и-и…

Он хотел оторвать взгляд от коробки, правда хотел. Но его слова звучали так соблазнительно.

\- Хочешь посмотреть? - поддразнил его Кроули, прекрасно зная, что делает.

\- Н-нет… нет, я… я не должен.

\- Одним глазком? Одним глазком не повредит.

Он сам заглянул в нее, и на его лице заиграла дьявольская улыбка.

\- О, что это? Шарффен Бергер, о-о, Жак Торрес. Боже мой, неужели это из Вальроны…

\- Змий…

По звучанию это слово подозрительно напоминало стон.

\- Ты, должно быть, весь город объездил, выискивая все это.

\- Намного больше, ангел.

Удивление Азирафаэля вызвало в нем огромное удовольствие.

\- И это только шоколад. Булочки, крема, теплые и насыщенные. Но-о-о, если ты их действительно не хочешь, я могу их просто выбросить.

\- АХ! - вырвалось у Азиры в ответ, на его лице отчетливо читалось беспокойство: может ли демон действительно творить такие ужасные вещи? - Я не думаю, что это так уж необходимо.

\- О?

Кроули сделал шаг вперед вместе с коробкой, поднося ее ближе, чтобы Азирафаэль почувствовал запахи.

\- Проголодался?

Понятно, что Кроули его так соблазняет, но зачем так долго тянуть кота за хвост?

\- Один кусочек.

\- Только один?

Кроули улыбнулся, выудил эклер и поднес его к губам Азирафаэля.

Азирафаэль ненавидел это. Ненавидел, что Кроули всегда пытался кормить его, вместо того, чтобы позволить Азирафаэлю есть самостоятельно. Ненавидел, насколько это было неловко, и что это давало демону возможность контролировать, предлагать ему еще или нет. Ненавидел, как сильно он это любил. Он горячо выдохнул, разомкнув губы для демона. Кроули поднес эклер ближе, его глаза сверкали за солнцезащитными очками, пока он наблюдал за ним.

Позволив наполнить себе рот, ангел издал приглушенный стон. Как Кроули и обещал, его вкус был насыщенным и декадентским. Изнутри начало распространяться тепло, чувства обострились. Он почувствовал, что частичка этого изысканного крема осталась на его губах, когда он наконец проглотил.

\- А, вот.

Кроули мягко стер крем большим пальцем и облизнул его.

Азирафаэль наклонился ближе, снова раскрывая губы для него.

\- Какой своенравный, - поддразнил его Кроули, убирая пирожное обратно.

От тихого поскуливания, издаваемого ангелом, по его телу пробежала дрожь. 

\- О, дорогой, с моей стороны было бы так нехорошо дать тебе больше. Ты ведь сказал «только один кусочек», не так ли?

\- Кроули, пожалуйста…

Его лицо горело. Еще только один, может быть, два. Это все, что ему было нужно.

\- Какой капризный ангел, где твоя выдержка?

Он снова поднес к нему пирожное, но как только Азирафаэль наклонился, чтобы вонзиться в него зубами, он отвел его, чтобы тот не смог его достать.

Азирафаэль охнул.

\- Просто покорми меня уже.

Он практически умолял.

И эта часть тоже нравилась ангелу.

\- Но, ангел мой, не будет ли тебе удобнее сидя?

\- Ты пытаешься меня соблазнить…

Он начал дуться, подойдя к стулу за письменным столом.

\- Конечно.

Кроули знал, что его это не остановит.

\- Воз-ссс-можно… - остановил он Азирафаэля, встав у него на пути. - Лежа еще лучше?

\- Ты испытываешь мое терпение… - проскулил он, уже просто желая получить свое угощение.

\- Терпение – это благодетель, с тобой все будет в порядке, я уверен.

\- Это просто такое выражение, - проворчал Азирафаэль, направившись в спальню. По мановению его руки дверь книжного магазина была заперта, а табличка, благодаря чудесному внутреннему ветерку, повернулась надписью «Закрыто».

* * *

\- Это так странно.

Азирафаэль оперся на несколько подушек, лежавших на его кровати.

\- Почему я не могу сесть на стул?

Его пальто висело на вешалке, а обувь аккуратно поставлена рядом.

\- Так уютнее.

Кроули уселся на кровать, нависая над ним.

\- И намного удобнее.

Он поднес эклер к своему почти лежавшему ангелу.

Азира вытянул шею, но все равно не смог дотянуться до него.

\- Ах, ты совсем близко, - дразнил его Кроули.

Азирафаэль, чувствуя легкое раздражение, немного приподнялся и наконец откусил. Как только этот слоеное, маслянистое тесто достигло его языка, он закрыл глаза от наслаждения. Все его опасения таяли вместе со сливочной начинкой и шоколадной глазурью.

Кроули опустил десерт, пока ангел ел, позволяя ему лечь полностью.

\- Ну как?

\- О-о-ох, Кроули…

Он пытался подобрать слова, но они не шли ему на ум. Он был слишком поглощен его поеданием.

Лицо Кроули смягчилось, когда он улыбнулся ему.

\- Неплохо, а?

Его рот потихоньку наполнялся слюной. Он убеждал себя, что это благодаря Азире эклер казался таким вкусным.

\- Вот так. Ты, должно быть, так голоден, - похвалил его Кроули, когда лакомство исчезло.

Азира прикончил пирожное раньше, чем осознал это, его язык потянулся за добавкой, тщательно слизывая остатки с пальцев Кроули.

\- Еще?

\- Всегда, - судорожно вздохнул Азирафаэль.

Кроули прижал маленький кусочек шоколада к этим ангельским губам, наслаждаясь их нежным прикосновением. Азира мурлыкал от кусочка: твердая оболочка раскололась под его зубами, и изнутри потекла карамель, густая и соленая, обволакивая его язык.

\- Ты просто загляденье.

Слова были тихими и не были услышаны, руки демона скользнули вниз, начиная нежно массировать живот Азиры.

\- АХ!

Азирафаэль вздрогнул от прикосновения.

\- Что ты…

Кроули моргнул.

\- Я просто… тебе же нравится, когда я так делаю. Ты любил это.

Он был немного огорчен. Азирафаэль не останавливал его в прошлый раз, хотя это было довольно давно.

\- Так было раньше.

Он смущенно проглотил шоколад.

\- Я думал, тебе это нравится…

Он очень сильно старался не дуться. Он просто пытался помочь Азирафаэлю избежать судорог.

\- Нравится, - тихо признался ангел. - Но это было тогда… теперь все изменилось.

Он отвел взгляд.

\- Теперь _я_ изменился.

Кроули наклонил голову набок, пытаясь понять, что это значит.

\- Дело не в тебе, дорогой мальчик… дело… дело во мне. Я _мягкий_.

Его голос звучал немного виновато.

Кроули изогнул брови от неловкого осознания.

\- Ты имеешь в виду… ты стал _немного_ больше?

\- Больше, чем _немного_, дорогой.

Он хотел свернуться клубком, накрыться одеялом с головой и скрыться от пронзительного взгляда этих желтых глаз. По крайней мере, он не был так жесток по этому поводу, как Гавриил. Что было немного удивительно, учитывая склонность демона к постоянным издевкам.

Кроули задумчиво вздохнул, не отрывая глаз от тела Азирафаэля. «Возможно». Он скользнул рукой по пуговицам бархатного жилета Азиры, пропустив мимо ушей свое имя, выкрикнутое в знак протеста, пока он делал это. Ему даже нравилось, как ангел пытался увернуться от него. Он надавил сильнее, пригвоздив ангела к месту, пока тот не успокоился.

\- Это не плохо.

Он подвинулся ближе.

\- Тебе идет, Зира. Быть… пухленьким.

Азирафаэль задавался вопросом, можно ли развоплотиться из-за смущения, но, так как он все еще был там, он понял, что это невозможно. Он прикладывал все усилия, пытаясь «втянуть живот», как раньше, пока Кроули держал его.

\- Это просто слова… - прошептал он.

\- Ты можешь позволить мне успокоить твой живот сейчас, или подождать, пока я не откормлю тебя настолько, что твои пуговицы разлетятся в стороны, и ты будешь умолять об этом.

Кроули пожал плечами.

\- Выбор за тобой. Но серьезно, Азира.

Он почти покровительственно положил ладонь на его живот.

\- Мне все равно, что ты немного поправился. К тому же, тебе идет.

Азирафаэль от этих слов стал красным, как рак.

Кроули достал маленькую серебряную вилку, отломил ею кусочек крем-брюле и затем поднес ее ко рту Азирафаэля.

\- Ну так что, ангел?

Азира с беспокойством посмотрел на него.

\- Ты ведь на самом деле не дашь пуговицам оторваться с моего жилета, да?

Он наконец осмелился одним глазком взглянуть туда, где Кроули все еще держал его.

\- Если ты этого не хочешь, то нет.

\- Тогда проследи, чтобы они не оторвались.

Он сомкнул губы вокруг кончика вилки, его язык увлеченно заскользил по карамельной корочке пирожного с великим блаженством. Каждый кусочек приносил новое удовольствие, от которого его волнение улетучивалось еще быстрее.

\- Ты можешь это сделать, Кроули….

Улыбка поползла по лицу демона, когда он неторопливо начал свое дело.

\- Но, - ангел не закончил, - только, если ты снимешь свои очки.

Кроули на мгновение остановился. Ему и вправду не нравилось снимать их, но он наконец сложил их и оставил на тумбочке рядом с ними.

\- Зачем? - не удержался он от вопроса.

Азирафаэль только что покончил с крем-брюле и не торопился с ответом.

\- Мне нравятся твои глаза.

\- Они дурацкие.

Очередная ошибка Бога, как он часто думал.

\- Они прекрасные… ммф!

Азира был прерван малиновым ганашем, сунутым ему в рот, он едва покончил с ним, когда сразу после него туда же отправились заварной крем с маракуйей и самое нежное молочно-чайное пирожное из всех, что он когда-либо имел удовольствие пробовать, отчего он издал просто изумительный стон.

\- Помедленнее!

Он едва справлялся со всем этим, его голова шла кругом от такого количества замечательных вкусов.

\- Эти слишком насыщенны для меня.

\- Опять жалуешься? - поддразнил его Кроули, почувствовав, как сильно уже округлился Азирафаэль под его рукой. - Даже не вздумай притворяться, что ты их не любишь.

Он держал пирожное в манговой глазури практически вне зоны досягаемости от него.

\- Просто тут так много сладостей.

Азира попытался схватить его зубами, но промахнулся.

\- Это всего лишь твои «_десертики_», - ухмыльнулся Кроули.

Он знал, что, в конце концов, Азирафаэль сдастся, откинется на спинку кровати и откроет рот, ожидая, пока Кроули аккуратно не положит его ему на язык.

\- Очень умно.

Азирафаэль закатил глаза в ответ на насмешку.

\- Что там еще есть?

Он попытался заглянуть в коробку, но Кроули прижал его обратно к матрасу.

\- Какой ты жадный.

Он вытащил начиненную кремом трубочку, чтобы отвлечь его.

Азирафаэль уже наполовину одолел улитку с корицей, когда его веки сжались от боли, и он издал ужасающий звук.

\- Тсс, я тебя понял. Тсс.

Он ощутил, как натянулся жилет ангела.

\- Продолжай, еще пару кусочков, все в порядке.

Еще совсем немного, и пуговицам придет конец. Какая жалость, что он пообещал не дать им оторваться. Но веселью это все же не помешает.

\- Слишком туго.

Азирафаэль дышал с трудом. Его руки двинулись было расстегнуть жилет, но тут же были согнаны обратно.

\- Я тебя понял.

Теперь ткань прилегала к нему слишком плотно. На лице Кроули появилась змеиная улыбка.

\- Потерпи, мне придется немного надавить.

В его голосе звучало неприкрашенное удовольствие. Он прижал рукой набитый живот Азирафаэля, и пока он пытался расстегнуть пуговицы, ангел наградил его громким стоном.

\- Не так-то это и просто.

\- Пожалуйста-а-а, Кроули! А-а-ай, слишком сильно!

Почему он просто не снял его заранее? Не исключено, что старый змей все так и задумал.

_ \- О-о-ох_…

Давление было слишком сильным.

\- Почти все.

В ответ он так сильно, как только смог, вдавил эту прекрасную округлость, пока ему наконец не удалось освободить ангела от сковывающего его жилета. Он оставил его бесцеремонно распахнутым, теперь на нем была только рубашка, уже тоже довольно плотно облегающая его тело.

\- Вот.

Он передал ему стакан воды, зная, что он по глупости своей возьмет его и выпьет столько, сколько сможет.

\- Лучше?

Он чувствовал объем пищи, перемещающейся внутри Азиры.

Азирафаэль кивнул, наконец осознав, что вода только еще больше увеличила его. 

\- Ох, ты меня провел.

\- Пф, тебе нужно было запить.

Теперь перед Кроули стояла другая задача. Та, осуществление которой тогда, в Риме, не представлялось возможным.

\- Ты так хорошо справляешься. Почти одолел.

Азира икнул.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я съел еще больше??

Просто невероятно.

\- О, нет, конечно же, нет. Это _ты_ хочешь съесть еще больше.

Он сверкнул своей самой невинной улыбкой.

\- У меня уже начались судороги…

\- Прекрасно.

Кроули передал Азирафаэлю коробку, так что теперь он мог использовать обе руки, чтобы нежно растирать этот растущий холмик.

\- Присядь немного.

Азира сделал, как ему было сказано, отчего его рубашка еще сильнее обтянула его пухлый живот.

\- Вот так, ах, черт возьми, идеально, Зира. Именно так.

Не осознавая этого, он оказался прямо между раздвинутых ног ангела.

Кроули отметил, что из-за этого восхитительного черничного пудинга в чашке рубашка натянулась еще сильнее. Он с благоговением хвалил его за эту и несколько последующих сладостей. Наконец голова Азиры откинулась назад, он едва осознавал, что болезненное натяжение снова вернулось. Его бабочка уже была отброшена в сторону.

Он издал страдальческий стон.

\- Я полон. Я больше не могу.

Но массаж его набитого живота от Кроули был просто божественным.

\- Еще одну? Азира, ради меня? Я смогу соблазнить тебя еще одной штучкой, ты, сладострастный ангел.

Азирафаэль покрутил головой. Он лишь смутно осознавал, что Кроули, вроде как, с усилием его дразнил. Он проверил содержимое коробки в последний раз, вполне уверенный, что от такого можно умереть.

\- Я не могу-у-у, - проскулил он. - Я так объелся, Кроули. Никогда так не наедался. Теперь хуже… стать… _мягче_. Во мне так много всего.

\- Позволишь мне?

Кроули, уже практически прижавшийся к нему, теперь ускользнул обратно.

_ \- О, ангел_, - промурлыкал он. - Это самое лучшее.

Азирафаэль застонал, когда Кроули сунул ему ложку с шоколадным суфле.

\- Я… Я… Нет. Нет, Кроули. Я не могу. Я _не буду_.

Его глаза были закрыты.

\- Оно еще такое теплое и тягучее, ангел.

Он попробовал его сам и издал преувеличенный стон от наслаждения вкусом.

\- О, ты многое упускаешь, это действительно самое лучшее из всего, что тут есть. Оно сверху посыпано сахарной пудрой, я знаю, ты такое любишь.

\- _Сволочь_.

Азирафаэль сжал зубы, удивившись на самого себя за то, что выругался.

\- Только кусочек…

Никогда еще это не был только кусочек.

\- Попробуй только одну ложечку, правда, ты должен попробовать.

Он многозначительно провел рукой его по животу.

\- Пожалуйста, мой чудесный ангел? Ты такой прелестный. Такой роскошный.

Он слегка наклонился вперед, позволяя Кроули скормить себе ложечку. Но это был еще не конец. Он был королем лжи, обмана.

\- Мой сладкий ангел, молодец, уже почти все, - шепотом хвалил он его. - Уже почти все. Так… так… _Боже_, ангел…

Азирафаэль проглотил эту несчастную последнюю ложечку, когда боль стала просто невыносимой. В мгновение ока Кроули вернулся к своим методичным ласкам, но было уже слишком поздно. Пуговицы с рубашки ангела отскочили, рассыпавшись по кровати. Его шелковистая кожа была обнажена.

\- Ненасссытный ангел, - прошипел Кроули. - Посмотри, что ты натворил.

Азирафаэль был немного огорчен. Хотя все могло быть намного хуже, если бы он не был уверен, что Кроули получал от этого огромное удовольствие.

\- Посссмотри, что ты с сссобой сссделал. Но я могу тебе помочь, - ворковал он, расстегивая оставшиеся на рубашке пуговицы, он страстно желал увидеть это. - Ты так полон, Зира.

По крайней мере, все уже позади, вздохнул Азира. Он опустился на кровать, понимая, что встать сейчас будет выше его сил. Теперь Кроули хотя бы позаботится о нем, как бы странно он себя ни вел. Тут совершенно не о чем беспоко…

\- ААУ, КРОУЛИ!

Он в отчаянии скорчился.

\- ДЕМОН!

Кроули давил на него, отчаянно желая посмотреть, как ангел отреагирует на давление.

\- Ты всссе еще довольно податлив, - произнес он несколько мечтательно. - Только посссмотри на это.

Он схватил Азиру за бока, отчего его живот заколыхался, как студень.

\- Остановись, Кроули… Ты уже достаточно повеселился, - простонал он, ему становилось ужасно плохо. - Просто… просто сделай так, как ты обычно делаешь, чтобы мне стало лучше. Пожалуйста?

\- Ты такой капризный, - ворковал Кроули, его руки вернулись к нежному массажу. - В этот раз ты действительно большой. Такой избалованный.

Азирафаэль хотел было возразить, пытался не принимать слова демона близко к сердцу, но в глазах Кроули читалось такое удовольствие. Голос демона, как бы странно это ни казалось, звучал так, будто тот делал ему комплименты.

\- Милый ангел, приляг. Закрой глаза.

Он помог Азирафаэлю опуститься на подушки.

\- Ну же, засыпай. Я буду рядом.

Азирафаэль уже довольно сильно утомился. Он не думал даже, что сможет уснуть, чувствуя себя настолько отвратительно полным, но как только его веки сомкнулись, он провалился в сон.

Долгое время Кроули занимал себя тем, что ласкал его, облегчая его боль, и когда он удостоверился, что ангел спит, несколько раз поцеловал этот прекрасный роскошный живот, продолжая шепотом нахваливать его.

* * *

Азирафаэль проснулся через некоторое время из-за довольно болезненного приступа несварения. Несколько мгновений он задавался вопросом, почему Кроули не выполнял свою работу по улучшению его самочувствия.

\- Ох, бедняжка.

Он обнаружил, что его обманчиво заботливый демон свернулся калачиком на кровати рядом с ним, издавая низкие и частые шипящие звуки, заменяющие храп. В его голове сама собой возникла мысль, что падший ангел еще никогда не выглядел таким безмятежным.

\- Милашка.

Он ласково провел рукой по волосам Кроули.

Азирафаэль попытался сесть как можно медленнее, чтобы не разбудить своего друга. Коробка из-под десертов все еще стояла рядом с ними, но теперь она была пуста, несмотря на то, что, когда он засыпал, в ней еще что-то оставалось. Он улыбнулся спящей рядом с ним фигуре.

\- Тебе всегда нравились молочно-чайные пирожные.

Сонный змий, должно быть, съел их, прежде чем отключиться.

Началась очередная судорога. Азирафаэль тихонько застонал и нежно погладил свой живот. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как он позволил Кроули так себя провести. Во-первых, было больно. Но винить во всем демона было бы не совсем справедливо. И то, что Кроули был таким чертовски тонким и красивым, делу совсем не помогало. Это заставило его задуматься, что было на уме у демона, когда он делал это с ним.

\- Не спи слишком долго, - прошептал он, не отнимая руку от бока Кроули, пока наконец не оторвал себя от постели.

Пришло время одеться и, наверное, снова открыть книжный магазин. Сняв свою недавно уничтоженную рубашку, он позволил ей упасть на пол, решив применить к ней чудо чуть позже, и нашел новую.

\- Ну надо же.

Он покраснел от своего открытия: его новая рубашка на нем не сходится. Он смог натянуть ее на себя, но пуговицы и близко не сходились с отверстиями. Он прикусил нижнюю губу и провел рукой по своему переполненному животу. В этот раз они действительно перестарались. Он вздохнул, уловив краем глаза свое отражение в зеркале. Он выглядел нелепо. По крайней мере, только из-за того, что он еще не до конца переварил все это. Заставлять одежду чудом сходиться на нем противоречило его принципам, но другого выхода не было.

Азирафаэль еще раз взглянул на Кроули, который в его отсутствии начал обнимать подушку. Его лицо выглядело таким умиротворенным, что ему не хотелось его беспокоить. У него еще были дела. Ангел нацарапал записку и оставил ее рядом со спящим змием, чтобы после пробуждения у него не возникло ни малейшего беспокойства.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прости меня, Господи, ибо я согрешил. Я сознаюсь в грехах Чревоугодия, Похоти и написания действительно странных фанфиков (прим. авт.)

Кроули ворочался во сне, наслаждаясь плюшевой мягкостью, плотно прилегающей к его гибкому телу. Он дал своим рукам погрузиться в нее и издал вздох, полный удовлетворения: по консистенции она была похожа на подушку. Он был совершенно уверен, что даже нащупал пальцами несколько мягких пуховых перьев. _Ангельских перьев_, убедил его собственный почти уснувший разум.

\- Как приятно, Зира, - промычал он в подушку, которую сжимал в руках.

Что-то подсказало ему, что текстура была не совсем такая, как надо, и в конце концов он зевнул и открыл глаза. Он фыркнул и отбросил подушку в сторону, осознав, что именно ее он и обнимал.

Пустота кровати начинала давить на него. Должно быть, Азирафаэль уже встал. Кроули потягивался, выпрямляя весь свой длинный позвоночник, и разминал плечи, пока щелочки его желтых глаз осматривали все вокруг. Он замер на месте, заметив рядом с собой какую-то записку, догадавшись, что, скорее всего, ее оставил Азирафаэль.

В ней говорилось…_ что-то_. Что-то важное, судя по всему, иначе ангелу не понадобилось бы оставить ее. Он наморщил лоб, когда узкие зрачки его глаз пытались сфокусироваться на длинных, тонких чернильных строчках. Азирафаэль подписал ее, он был уверен. Он узнал общие очертания ангельской подписи. Первым словом точно было “Я”. Это мало что ему говорило. Впрочем, он понимал, что в этом, по большей части, была его вина. Он всегда кивал и притворялся, что понимает, о чем идет речь, когда Азирафаэль рассказывал о книгах, пьесах, и всем в таком духе. Он бы ни за что не согласился, если бы знал, о чем говорил ангел. За все 6000 лет это почти никогда не было проблемой. Когда люди узнавали его секрет, его всегда прикрывал какой-нибудь добрый самаритянин, оправдывающий его: “Большинство людей не умеют читать!” И люди вообще никогда не спрашивали, почему, ведь мир так долго был неграмотным. Но в итоге эта проблема все же настигла его. Теперь, казалось, читать умеют все. Даже маленькие дети. Все было напечатано на бумаге. Еще и мелким шрифтом. Люди всегда считали его адской затеей, но Кроули-то знал, что это не так. Со всем своим умом, он не мог придумать такую штуку, как “мелкий шрифт”. Зрение не то.

Если буквы не были большими и четкими, и желательно напечатанными шрифтом comic sans - который демон, по факту, и изобрел - у него возникали огромные трудности при чтении. Возможности змеиных глаз очень далеки от человеческих.

Он провел пальцами по выведенным чернилами словам. Конечно же, Азирафаэль не мог писать шариковой ручкой, как нормальный человек. Нет, разумеется, ему просто необходимо было писать пером. Ему не хотелось думать о том, что могло быть в записке. Может, она отговаривала его толкать Азиру на подобные подвиги, может, говорила, что с него довольно, и он возвращается в Рай - не, бред какой-то. Но тем не менее неизвестность убивала его.

Он крепко сжал письмо в руках. Если Азирафаэля в магазине нет, возможно, он найдет еще кого-нибудь, кто прочитает ее ему. Кроули бесшумно спустился по ступенькам и тут же услышал голоса.

\- Гавриил! Ты… что ж, ты очень неожиданно. Уже, эм, прошло столько времени… 

Кресло Азирафаэля тихонько скрипнуло.

\- Ты все еще сидишь?

В его голосе звучали повелительные нотки, отчего у Кроули закипела кровь.

Он в какой-то степени предпочитал Вельзевул этому сволочному “ангелу”. Он даже не заслуживал, чтобы его так называли, он ничем не был похож на Азирафаэля. Кроули привык прятаться от ангелов, особенно в присутствии Азирафаэля. Но теперь, когда Апокалипсис пришел и не наступил, и правда об их отношениях всплыла наружу, в этом практически не было смысла. Он скользнул вниз по ступеням и укрылся в дальнем конце книжной лавки. Он сразу отметил, что его угол обзора был выгоднее, чем у Гавриила.

\- А… ну, - пытался объяснить Азирафаэль. - Я… Я мог бы встать, несомненно, просто, просто…

Он не мог прилично соврать другому ангелу, так ведь?

Кроули усмехнулся, увидев проблему. Азирафаэль объелся. Не мог сдвинуться с места. Вряд ли Гавриил мог это заметить из-за письменного стола. Кроули думал, не сотворил ли его более чем мягкий ангел кресло побольше, чтобы уместиться в нем. Какая приятная мысль. Откормить Азиру так, чтобы он застрял в собственном кресле.

\- Ну так что же, Азирафаэль?

Гавриил наклонился ближе, требуя ответа, почему Азира не повиновался. Его глаза начали осматривать невысокого ангела с головы до пят.

\- Ты что, снова набрал вес?

\- Он просто не хочет, учитывая, какой ты придурок, вот и все.

Кроули шагнул вперед, обнаруживая свое присутствие.

\- И вообще он не особо тебя уважает, - добавил он для ровного счета. 

Эта сволочь сказала Азирафаэлю “закрой рот и сдохни уже” с усмешкой на лице. Он хотел его смерти.

Ужас Азирафаэля многократно возрос.

Гавриил перевел взгляд на Кроули.

\- Ты - тот самый демон.

Он произносил слово “демон” совсем не так, как Азирафаэль. Когда Азира говорил “демон”, его голос опускался на октаву ниже, иногда даже пытался звучать оскорбительно, но никогда не был таковым всерьез. Всегда были шутливые, нежные нотки. Но когда это слово произносил Гавриил, оно сочилось ядом. Как будто уже само это слово было проклятым.

\- Именно так.

Кроули упер руки в бока.

\- Дважды опозорился. Никто еще не пал так, как ты.

Слова Гавриила резали, как кинжалы.

\- Пал так низко, что теперь ты ни на чьей стороне.

Кроули сжал зубы так сильно, что вполне мог их сломать.

\- Мы на нашей стороне.

Стороне победителей, эта мысль вызвала на его губах легкую змеиную улыбку. В конце концов, они победили.

Гавриил презрительно хмыкнул в ответ, прежде чем повернулся обратно к Азирафаэлю.

\- Совет готов выслушать твою версию.

Казалось, он всеми силами заставлял себя говорить это.

\- Они верят, что тебя обманули, возможно, заставили вести себя так против твоей воли. Никогда прежде не было дважды падшего, так что они желают принять, что одному ангелу с ним было не справиться.

Что за ерунда, подумал Кроули. Невозможно пасть дважды. Ад был самой низкой возможной точкой. Раз уж на то пошло, он пал, а затем наполовину вознесся. Едва ли это одно и то же.

Азира откашлялся. 

\- Я вполне неплохо справляюсь с Кроули.

\- Он бесчинствовал, сеял хаос, соблазнял всех, кого ни попади…

Кроули кивал, соглашаясь с обвинениями. То были удачные дни.

\- Знаешь, он абсолютно прав.

Азирафаэлю еле подавил улыбку от слов Кроули, особенно когда он заметил, что волосы демона с одной стороны слегка примялись подушкой.

\- Да, но я его сдерживал, - искренне ответил ангел.

\- Предупреждаю тебя, Азирафаэль.

Слова Гавриила были резкими. Он уже был сыт по горло этими играми. 

\- Ты можешь обратиться в совет, и сказать им, как глупо и наивно было с твоей стороны поддаться на уловки этого змия, или ты падешь, и будешь проклят, как и все на его стороне. Только посмотри на себя, толстый, никчемный ангел, они поверят, что ты повелся на все его похвалы. Я даю тебе шанс. Прими же его.

Сжатые в кулаки ладони Кроули начали кровоточить из-за впившихся в них ногтей. Он чувствовал, как все его тело вибрировало от ярости. Он убьет его. Он убьет это отвратительное, безобразное подобие ангела.

Азирафаэль встал, опираясь руками на край своего письменного стола, отчего костяшки его пальцев побелели.

\- Ни ты, ни совет не решают, кто должен пасть, - напомнил он ему. - Только Сама Бог может так решить.

Он понимал, что в любом случае ходит по исключительно тонкому льду. Действительно, существовали ангелы, падшие за меньшее, чем он делал и делает в данный момент.

\- Я…

Его голос немного дрожал.

\- Я не вернусь. У меня нет причин для переговоров с советом. Как уже сказал Кроули…

Это точно был грех.

\- Ты отворачиваешься от Рая?!

Это просто неслыханно!

\- Ты не демон, Азирафаэль. Ты даже едва ли воин Рая. Они тебя живьем сожрут!

\- Мы на нашей собственной стороне. Ни адской. Ни райской. Так что считай, что я ухожу в отставку.

\- Мы еще не закончили.

Азирафаэль хотел с этим поспорить, но в тот момент взгляд Гавриила наконец опустился на формы Азиры. Он ожидал какое-нибудь противное, колкое замечание по поводу своего веса. Что он был “настолько жирным, насколько и тупым”, или еще какую-нибудь ужасную вещь. Но все было намного хуже. Губы Гавриила сложились в ухмылку, и он покачал головой, глядя на него.

\- Я доложу об этом совету.

В его голосе все еще звучало удовлетворение.

Кроули нашел нож и свирепо метнул его в Гавриила, но прежде, чем тот долетел до него, он исчез, оставив после себя облачко дыма. В итоге нож вонзился в одну из книжных полок.

\- В следующий раз я его достану, - пробурчал он.

И тогда Кроули услышал самый худший звук во всей Вселенной. Звук был настолько ужасен, что угрожал разрушить всю реальность, или, по крайней мере, так чувствовал Кроули, услышавший его, потому что этот звук вообще не должен был существовать. Это был плач ангела.

Он подбежал к нему. Кроули быстро подхватил своего ангела сзади, усадил обратно в деревянное вертящееся кресло и повернул его лицом к себе.

\- Не, не, не, ангел. Все хорошо. Я тут, я рядом.

Он несколько раз тихо прошипел “шшш”, прижимая к себе Азиру. Он чувствовал, что его рубашка промокла насквозь от ангельских слез. Звук был душераздирающим, убийственным, способным уничтожить целые народы. Сначала он был похож на плач школьницы, которую бросил парень, с которым она мечтала провести всю оставшуюся жизнь. В данном случае, парнем был Рай.

\- Эй, ангел…

\- Я даже не уверен, что я _все еще_ ангел, - всхлипнул Азирафаэль, почти потеряв способность дышать, хотя ему и не нужно было.

\- Ты ангел.

Кроули зажмурился, крепко прижав одну руку к спине Азиры, а другой ласково провел по волосам на его затылке. Он тоже был ангелом, когда-то давным-давно. 

\- Ты мой ангел. И неважно, что говорят другие. Ты всегда будешь моим ангелом.

Азирафаэль прижался к нему еще сильнее.

\- В любом случае, Рай не так уж хорош. Слишком много яркого света. Дерьмовая музыка. У них даже нет уток! Ты можешь себе представить, что больше никогда не пойдешь кормить уток? Или что не будешь просыпаться к большому завтраку?

Кроули ласково провел рукой по волосам Азиры.

\- Мне вообще Рай не так уж и сильно нравится, - жалобно шмыгнул носом Азира.

\- Вот видишь! Они просто кучка правильных придурков. Земля намного приятнее, я всегда так считал.

Он так считал еще со времен Сада.

\- Он… он назвал меня толстым… и глупым.

Азира снова прижался к нему, зажмурившись, как никогда прежде.

Кроули сжал его еще крепче.

\- Он всего лишь осел.

Он убрал прядь волос за ушко Азиры и ласково перебрал несколько кудряшек.

\- Он просто пытался тебя расстроить. Ты самый умный ангел… самый умный кто угодно, вообще… из всех, кого я когда-либо знал. Ты никогда не “поддавался на мои уловки”, и раз уж на то пошло, это я поддался на твои.

Но Азира продолжал плакать. Кроули глубоко вздохнул. Значит, дело было в другом.

\- Ты не…

Он лег щекой на макушку Азирафаэля и прижал его к груди.

\- Ты не толстый.

Он чувствовал, что ангел потихоньку успокаивается.

\- Очевидно, тебе просто нужно переварить.

Он провел руку со спины Азирафаэля вперед, нежно погладив его живот.

\- Но честное слово, ангел. Это не так уж и важно. Ты все так же прекрасен, как и в день, когда тебя создали.

Всхлипывания ангела разрывали сердце Кроули.

Азирафаэль сжал рубашку Кроули в кулаках, изо всех сил пытаясь овладеть собой. Он понимал,что должен остановиться. Он отчаянно хотел остановиться. Но слезы все текли и текли, отчего и возникали эти ужасные вздохи и всхлипывания. Он был ангелом. Он не мог просто взять и сразу перестать им быть. К тому же он был уверен, что в глазах Кроули он выглядел, как жалкое плачущее месиво.

\- Я так не думаю. 

Он снова вздохнул.

\- Разве кто-нибудь выглядел настолько же жалко после того, как покинул Рай?

Кроули был слишком хорош для него, чтобы продолжать обнимать его, позволяя всем этим мерзким земным жидкостям пропитывать его замечательную рубашку.

\- Почему все те демоны казались тогда такими… такими… крутыми?

Он поднял на Кроули свои большие, наполненные слезами, голубые глаза.

Кроули грустно улыбнулся ему и погладил его по голове.

\- Это не было “круто”, Зира. Черт возьми, то, как это сделал ты, сказал это так спокойно, будто ты уходишь с работы, которая тебе не подходит… вот _это_ было круто.

Он поцеловал ангела в макушку.

\- Зуб даю, он еще долго будет отходить от этого. 

Он ласково стер слезинки с щеки Азиры.

\- И нет, ангел. Ты далеко не единственный, кто плакал после ухода. Видел бы ты Вельз… просто кошмар.

Азирафаэль шмыгнул еще раз и изогнул брови.

\- Демон Вельзевул? Плакала?

\- Как младенец. А теперь она - Повелитель Ада. Впрочем, иногда она все такая же плакса…

\- Я не хочу быть Повелителем Ада!

Азирафаэль слегка вздрогнул от этой мысли.

Кроули не смог удержаться от смеха.

\- Не переживай, тебя вряд ли назначат.

\- Ад просто ужасен… все те люди, _демоны_, просто... просто… бродят кругами! Столько народу! А стены! Кроули, стены! На них были плакаты, на которых было написано…

\- Это было всего один раз! Стоит только подойти и понюхать что-нибудь, и сразу же все начинают думать, что ты чудак, лижущий стены!

\- Я… что?

Азира сумел отцепить руку от рубашки Кроули, чтобы протереть глаза.

\- Н-ничего… такая у змей фишка - мы нюхаем языками. Смотри, я сейчас о чем: никто из нас никогда не вернется в Ад. Я буду защищать тебя, Зира. Клянусь. Я убью Гавриила ради тебя, как только подвернется случай.

\- Нет, Кроули.

Опустилась вторая рука, и он вытер нос рукавом.

\- Тебе не нужно его убивать. Я…

Он снова заливался краской, но он часто повторял это себе, как мантру.

\- Я большой ангел и сам могу о себе позаботиться.

Кроули улыбнулся и снова заключил его в объятия.

\- Я знаю. Ты большой, страшный ангел, который однажды попытался сразить самого Сатану пламенным мечом. Обводил зло вокруг пальца при каждой возможности, даже осмеливался гладить меня в змеиной форме, и помог победить Антихриста и остановить Армагеддон. Ты самый страшный ангел из всех, что когда-либо были, а еще самый крутой - сказал, чтобы они шли куда подальше со своим Раем.

Азирафаэль неловко улыбнулся, немного поежившись в объятиях.

\- Кроулиии… Это было не совсем так.

\- Нет, именно так, все правда, и именно так все и запомнится. Азирафаэль, Страж Восточных Врат, хозяин пламенного меча, тыкатель огромных носов…

Азирафаэль хихикнул.

\- Я даже не понимаю, что означает последнее.

Как этот подлый демон не подумал, что он еще и добрый, было за гранью его понимания.

\- Ну же, Зира.

Он протянул руку, помогая ему подняться.

\- Пойдем, умоемся.

* * *

Кроули привел Азирафаэля за руку в маленькую, слабо освещенную ванную. Она не совсем соответствовала их вкусам, как и их непосредственным потребностям. Комната растянулась вокруг них, линолеум на полу превратился в мрамор.

\- Я не уверен, что он подходит, дорогой, ты когда-нибудь наступал на мокрый мрамор? Он жутко скользкий.

Кроули что-то проворчал, и мрамор сменился плиткой.

Азирафаэль скинул свои пальто и жилет и начал закатывать рукава, вставая напротив раковины.

\- Не-а.

Кроули нежно взял его за плечи и повернул к себе.

\- Но я думал, что мне надо умыться?

\- Да, но тебе надо умыть больше, чем руки и глаза. Ванна на когтистых ножках? Серьезно?

\- Это же классика. 

Азирафаэль немного обиделся, он думал, что Кроули оценит это, как никто другой.

\- Это да, но у нее нет, знаешь… тех прикольных брызгающих штук?

\- Ты имеешь в виду джакузи? Их же не ставят внутри.

\- Ставят, и уже давно, ангел.

Он вздохнул, Азирафаэль никогда не шел в ногу со временем.

\- И не дуйся на меня, ладно, ладно, ножки с когтями смотрятся здорово. Просто, так лучше.

В ванной внезапно появились жиклеры, несмотря на то, что они не были ни к чему подключены.

\- Это же антиквариат, Кроули. Пожалуйста, оставь хоть что-нибудь из моих вещей в покое.

Кроули закатил глаза, и жиклеры исчезли.

\- Ладно, но ты упускаешь все веселье.

Он повернул ручку.

\- Я что-то упустил? Теперь я буду принимать ванну?

Он нервно дернулся.

\- Она поможет тебе расслабиться.

Кроули покопался в шкафчике и отыскал несколько масел и солей для ванны. Он нисколько не удивился, что у его избалованного ангела были такие хорошие запасы.

\- Возможно… но, ну, я не уверен, что хочу сейчас остаться совсем один.

Он уперся взглядом в пол, притворившись, что новая плитка внезапно стала самой интересной вещью на свете.

\- Все нормально, я в любом случае не планировал уходить.

Он поставил маленькую деревянную скамеечку возле ванны и закатал рукава.

Огорошенный этим, Азирафаэль уставился на него.

\- Кроули, ты не можешь остаться здесь, пока я… Ты же понимаешь, как принимают ванну, да?

Он уже чувствовал легкий жар под воротником.

\- Ты говоришь так, будто это не ты принимал ванну перед всем Адом неделю назад, - усмехнулся Кроули.

\- _Это_ было совсем другое, и ты об этом знаешь, - фыркнул Азирафаэль.

\- Это еще почему?

\- Как будто ты не знаешь… вздор. Во-первых, я был в твоем теле, а не в своем, если ты забыл. К тому же, на мне все еще было твое нижнее белье…

Кроули прыснул со смеху, представив Азирафаэля в нем.

Азирафаэль снова обиделся.

\- И меня вынудили. Это была казнь, я не какая-нибудь персона легкого поведения, которая делает такое постоянно.

\- Никто не говорил, что ты сейчас не можешь остаться в своем белье.

Разум Кроули рисовал Азирафаэля в его нижнем белье, только на этот раз в собственном теле Азиры.

\- Это да, но я все еще буду в _этом_ теле.

Он присел на край ванны и перекрыл воду, выражая всем лицом беспокойство.

Кроули добавил немного масел и соли в ванну, и от нее начал распространяться мощный аромат.

\- Ну и что? Здесь тебя не увидит ни один демон.

Он перехватил взгляд Азиры, направленный на него.

\- Ладно, один. Но прошлой ночью я видел тебя практически без рубашки. Кроме того, раньше я был в твоем теле, и, честно говоря, все люди в общем выглядят одинаково.

\- Просто… отвернись, пожалуйста.

Азирафаэль начал снимать ботинки и брюки.

\- Ладно, ладно.

Он поднял руки.

\- Как будто ты не подсматривал за мной тогда, в Риме.

\- Мы же уже говорили, это было для твоей безопасности.

Он аккуратно сложил одежду и убрал ее в сторону.

\- Так я и поверил, - прошептал Кроули, на мгновение забывшись и открыв глаза, и совершенно неожиданно для себя увидел на Азирафаэле подтяжки для носков. - Ого, ух ты.

\- КРОУЛИ!

Он уже почти расстегнул одну из них.

Кроули снова закрыл глаза и демонстративно отвернулся, но в его голосе все еще чувствовался восторг. 

\- Извини, просто, вау!

\- “Вау”? Что-то не понимаю.

Он уже закончил с носками и аккуратно складывал свою рубашку, прежде чем положить ее к брюкам.

Кроули ласково покачал головой.

\- Конечно, не понимаешь, твои ноги будто с обложки какого-то журнала БДСМ.

Азирафаэль закатил глаза.

\- Нет ничего такого БДС… С… неважно, в подтяжках для носков! 

Он осторожно опустил ногу в ванну.

\- Ааа, горячо! Очень горячо!

\- Не заходи так быстро. Давай я добавлю холодной воды?

Он был готов поставить что угодно на то, что и его носки были из чистого шелка.

\- Да, немного, только не поднимай глаза, хорошо?

Кроули подошел и включил холодную воду, делая так, как ему было сказано и не поднимая глаз от пола, и тут что-то коснулось его руки, как будто какая-то кисточка.

\- П-прости…

В ванне что-то тихонько плюхнулось, когда Кроули включил холодную воду, и он тут же ее выключил, пытаясь осознать, что это было, и тогда оно снова дотронулось до него.

Не поднимая глаз, он слегка наклонил голову к воде.

\- Что за… ЧТО ЗА…

В момент замешательства и легкой паники Кроули споткнулся о свою скамеечку.

Азирафаэль быстро погрузился в ванну, хотя она все еще была слишком горячей для него.

\- ЭТО… Это что…

Кроули вертел головой во все стороны.

\- Ох, дорогой… ты не должен был это видеть. Мне жутко неловко.

\- Неловко?? Азирафаэль! У тебя есть хвост!!

Он немного оправился от потрясения и попытался рассмотреть его в воде, из-за чего ангел смущенно сдвинулся в попытке прикрыть остальное тело.

\- Не может быть, чтобы он был у тебя раньше! Я бы уж точно заметил, когда мы менялись телами!

Азирафаэль вздохнул, понимая, что его друг не собирается оставлять эту тему.

\- Если хочешь знать, у меня он был всегда. Просто прежде, чем поменяться с тобой, я его скрыл. Ангелы… не должны показывать нечеловеческие черты, если это возможно. 

Разумеется, у некоторых странных ангелов были чешуйки или другие похожие черты, но если их можно было убрать магией хотя бы на короткий промежуток времени или прикрыть одеждой, то это от них ожидалось. Демоны же, напротив, никогда не верили в такую чушь. Они носили свои животные черты, как почести.

\- У тебя есть чертов хвост…

Кроули все еще был в шоке. Как он мог прожить 6000 лет и ни разу его не увидеть?

\- Да, есть. Или ты думал, что только ты один можешь принимать форму животного? - усмехнулся ангел.

Кроули моргнул, ошеломленный и восторженный одновременно. 

\- А можно посмотреть? В смысле, я же уже знаю теперь, ты можешь мне показать.

Азирафаэль простонал.

\- Ну ладно, только он сейчас не в лучшем виде, он весь мокрый.

Золотистый отросток поднялся из ванны, чтобы Кроули мог его разглядеть.

\- ОГО.

Он осторожно взял его намокший кончик в руку, краем глаза заметив, что Азирафаэль смущенно отвел взгляд.

\- Это что, львиный хвост?

Он погладил маленький пучок светлых волос на конце.

\- Разумеется. Я ведь лев.

\- Ты л… не, не, не, не, не, это какая-то шутка… ты? Азирафаэль? Торговец редкими книгами и совершенно избалованный ангел, который никогда не ругается и расстраивается из-за пятна на своем пальто, _лев_?

Просто невероятно.

\- Ты же мог просто _превратиться во льва_ и сожрать Гавриила!

\- Кроули, это отвратительно, я не ем людей!

\- А львы едят!!

Он был возмущен.

\- Я знаю, что ты так не делаешь. Я просто… я не могу поверить: ты такой спокойный, и ты - лев.

\- Животные постоянно зарабатывают себе плохую репутацию. Столько заблуждений возникает.

Азирафаэль посмотрел на него с пониманием.

\- Ага, точно…

Он тихо вздохнул и отложил солнцезащитные очки в сторону.

\- Он мило на тебе смотрится. Маленький светлый львиный хвост. Тебе нужно почаще его открывать, когда рядом никого нет, вот что.

Кроули медленно провел рукой по всей его длине, прежде чем опустить его обратно в воду.

\- Так как теперь я не собираюсь возвращаться в Рай, полагаю, что правилами это не запрещено. И ты тоже почаще снимай солнцезащитные очки, когда мы только вдвоем.

\- Договорились, я попробую.

Кроули взял тряпичную мочалку и погрузил ее в воду, его тонкие пальцы прижали ткань к спине Азирафаэля.

\- _Ааа_, что теперь?

Азирафаэль подался вперед, обнажив демону больше поверхности для работы.

\- Я тебя мою, - промурлыкал Кроули, наслаждаясь ощущениями от своего намыленного ангела. Тем, как погружал руки в мягкую плоть Азиры, провел тканью вверх, над лопатками и наконец жестко пройдясь ею по его затылку.

\- _Ммм, Кроулиии_, как приятно.

Его хвост мелькнул прямо под поверхностью воды.

Кроули опустил ткань обратно вниз, на этот раз достав до дна ванны.

\- Ах, это ужасно низко… - нервно отметил Азира, но его тело предательски приподнялось, следуя движениям демона.

\- Я не против, - улыбнулся он.

Азирафаэль фыркнул, он совсем не это имел в виду.

Кроули хорошенько протер мочалкой львиный хвост, совсем легонько дернув за него. Это вызвало у теперь подавленного ангела удивительный стон. Азирафаэль быстро захлопнул рот, молясь про себя, чтобы демон этого не услышал. То, что он был почти голый и сидел в ванной перед ним, уже было достаточно неловко.

\- О, нам это нравится, да?

Он дразняще погладил пушистый кончик, сохранив эту потенциально полезную информацию на потом. Азирафаэль смущенно поежился, не совсем доверяя его голосу в этот миг.

\- Ты такой капризный, ангел.

Он приступил к плечам Азиры, что помогло ему немного успокоиться.

\- Вот он я, балую тебя до глубины души, а тебе приходится _корчиться_ подо мной.

В ответ на это по коже Азирафаэля пополз розовый румянец.

\- Я не корчусь... Кроули, почему у тебя это всегда звучит так… так…

\- Как так, ангел?

Кроули нежно потянул его за плечи, чтобы Азирафаэль снова прижался спиной к ванне, глядя на него с выжидающей ухмылкой. Эти желтые глаза пристально наблюдали, как он извивается.

\- Это уже слишком!

Азирафаэль на мгновение закрыл глаза.

Кроули сменил позу, теперь умывая Азиру спереди. Подносил ткань к его груди, а затем обратно в воду. С этой стороны он был намного мягче. _Абсолютно плюшевый_, подсказал ему мозг.

Азира снова опустил руки, подсмотрев, как старается Кроули.

\- Я, эм, это все еще просто еда, с прошлой ночи осталась, ты понял… На самом деле я не… в смысле, я… мой, мой живот обычно не…

\- Пухлый?

Кроули рассеянно провел пальцами по складке живота Азирафаэля, наслаждаясь тем, как он вздрогнул от этого.

Азира хотел утопиться в этой ванне, так вот что Кроули на самом деле думает о нем. Что он… пухлый.

\- Ангел, - промурчал Кроули, теперь ласково потирая кругами это роскошное пузо. - Я уже сказал тебе, что ты так же прекрасен, как всегда. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть…

Какое там слово употребил Азира?

\- ...мягким.

Он дразняще придавил ангельский животик сверху.

Из-за этого Азира стал извиваться еще сильнее.

\- Было бы не так уж и плохо, если бы…

\- Есссли бы ты не был таким обжорой, да, ангел? - прошипел Кроули, позволяя свободной руке опуститься в воду и ухватиться за живот Азирафаэля.

Азирафаэль из-за румянца был пунцово-красным.

\- КРОУЛИ!

Немного воды выплеснулось наружу. Он не знал, из-за чего ему беспокоиться сильнее, из-за того, как Кроули схватил его _там_, за самую ненавистную часть его тела, или из-за того, что он называл его обжорой.

\- Мне нравится, когда ты выкрикиваешь мое имя.

Азирафаэль продолжал извиваться под ним.

\- Я знаю, теперь ты специально это делаешь, и чтобы все звучало так… так…

Кроули слушал его с большим интересом.

\- Скверно и непотребно, - наконец изложил Азирафаэль.

Демон в ответ расхохотался.

\- О, Зира, ты такой _ангел_.

Он все еще стискивал жирок Азирафаэля в руке, другой рукой рассеянно поглаживая его грудь.

\- Возможно, именно так я и делаю. Ты позволишь мне вот так опозорить сссебя?

Рука скользнула с груди вниз и захватила один из мягких бочков Азирафаэля.

Ангел снова завертелся.

\- Демон… прекрати.

Он отвел глаза от Кроули.

\- Ты хочешь этого? Чтобы я перессстал трогать и дразнить тебя? Перессстал тебя сссоблазнять?

\- Подлый зверь!

Его бедра слегка подскочили, глаза все еще не пересекались взглядом с Кроули.

\- О, сладкий ангел, это не ответ.

Он опустил обе руки и провел ими по этим великолепно полным бедрам.

\- Скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь к этому отвращение. Ненавидишь каждую минуту.

\- О-остановись, пожалуйста, Кроули…

Азирафаэль сглотнул, его ноги раздвинулись.

Руки Кроули остались там же, где и были, но прекратили свои посягательства.

\- Скажи “Яблоня”, и я остановлюсь. Я уберу свои руки и оставлю тебя в покое.

\- Н-нееет, Кроули, прекрати…

Голубые глаза Азирафаэля скользнули обратно, чтобы проследить за лицом Кроули.

Но демон был неподвижен, он усмехнулся, глядя на побежденного ангела.

\- Ты знаешь, что нужно сказать, если хочешь, чтобы я остановился.

\- Змий!

Азирафаэль судорожно вздохнул.

\- Исчадие Ада, выпусти меня!

Он позволил маленькой улыбке заиграть над его прочими взволнованными чертами.

\- Ох, ты, грешшшник, - прошипел Кроули, снова сдвинувшись так, что теперь он был ближе. Он повернул руки, начиная массировать невыносимо мягкие внутренние стороны этих идеальных бедер, немного царапая их ногтями.

Азирафаэль шумно выдохнул.

\- Тебе это никогда с рук не сойдет.

Его голова откинулась назад, пока он поддавался полету фантазии.

\- Я - Ангел! Твои пути никогда не пересекутся с моими!

\- О, но они пересекутся!

Он демонстративно обхватил руками талию Азирафаэля, сжав эти безупречные ягодицы Азирафаэля, прежде чем вернуться обратно к поддразниванию округлости его раздутого живота.

\- А знаешь, почему, мой объевшийся ангел?

\- П-почему?

Азирафаэль чувствовал, что начинает дрожать.

\- Потому что ты этого хочешшшь, - прошептал демон. - Ты хочешшшь, чтобы я дразнил тебя, и тыкал тебя, маленький грешшшный ангел.

\- _Ах_, нееет, никогда.

Азирафаэль всеми силами пытался не застонать.

\- Ты не сможешь соблазнить меня, змий. Ни едой, ни, _ооох_, своим телом.

Его разум твердил ему, каким он был тупым идиотом. Это было самое безрассудное, самое абсурдное решение из всех, что он когда-либо принимал в своей жизни.

Кроули усмехнулся, подняв брови. Своим телом? Он позволил своей верхней одежде дематериализоваться, ванна вытянулась в длину, когда он встал на колени на ее край между этими расставленными ногами. Его руки летят вперед, нападая на ангела.

\- Нет, Кроули! Прекрати! Пожалуйтстааа.

Азирафаэль крепко прикусил губу. Он удивленно взвизгнул, когда Кроули внезапно схватил его за бедра и подтянул ближе.

\- Скажи это, - снова прошептал Кроули. - Скажи “Яблоня”.

Его руки обхаживали эту прекрасную грудь.

\- Безжалостный демон, тебе это никогда не сойдет с рук.

Голос Азирафаэля был нежным и полным чистого блаженства.

Кроули позволил рукам скользнуть по ангельским соскам, растерев их большими пальцами так, что они набухли в округлые шишечки.

\- Такой похотливый.

Он ущипнул их, вызвав у Азирафаэля особенно страстный стон. Он снова положил руки на его талию.

\- Почти настолько же, насколько и прожорливый.

Лицо Азирафаэля горело. Что, во имя Земли, он творит?

\- Н-не прожорливый...

Кроули оскалился.

\- Но ведь так и есть, - промурлыкал он. - Самый прожорливый ангел из всех, кого я когда-либо видел.

Он с любовью потер живот Азирафаэля.

\- О-он не настолько плохой… просто немного мягкий, и все.

Это было настоящим испытанием.

\- О, милый, наивный ангел. Ты намнооого больше, чем просто мягкий. Ты роскошно _ТОЛСТЫЙ_.

Это слово говорилось с придыханием. Его руки сжали пузо Азирафаэля.

\- Ты так постарался. Сделал себя таким большим.

Теперь Азирафаэль взаправду извивался под ним.

\- Н-нееет, просто проголодался… Я могу избавиться от него.

Кроули ласково покачал головой.

\- Капризный ангел, ты слишком тяжелый. Кроме того, как ты вообще надеешься избавиться от него, если я планирую раскормить тебя еще сильнее?

\- Ты не посмеешь.

Дыхание Азиры было горячим и глубоким.

\- Ты не откормишь меня до предела, не сделаешь неприлично огромным.

\- О, но я сделаю. Я буду кормить тебя самыми восхитительными блюдами, которые может предложить мир. Они будут слишком вкусными, чтобы такой пухлый ангел смог устоять. Ты будешь умолять меня, чтобы я принес еще.

\- Нет, перестань, не описывай их!

\- Шоколад, тающий во рту, пикантные, сочные куски мяса, и замечательные суши. Мне придется отвезти тебя в Японию только для того, чтобы скормить тебе самую лучшую рыбу из той, что у них есть. Пропитанную соевым соусом. Ох, Азира, он будет капать с твоего подбородка, пока ты будешь ее есть, и я буду там, буду натирать твой заполненный живот.

\- Т-твою мать…

Член Кроули подскочил из-за ангельского ругательства.

\- А знаешь, что вся эта насыщенная, замечательная еда сделает с тобой, Азира?

\- Скажи мне… В СМЫСЛЕ… Н-не говори мне…

В ответ Кроули ухмыльнулся, еле подавив смешок.

\- Вся эта насыщенная еда, калорийная еда, она наполнит тебя, ангел. Она добавит тебе мягкости вот тут.

Он сжал живот Азиры, чувствуя, как он славно трясется.

\- От нее это будет казаться ничем. Твой живот так прекрасно раздуется для меня.

Он надавил на него, обожая, как Азирафаэль извивается, и наконец отпустил его.

\- Тогда, _ох_, ангел, ты будешь таким большим. Таким… Толстым. Только для меня.

От этих слов дыхание Азирафаэля прервалось, грудь поднялась. Кроули легонько хлопнул по самой округлой части его живота, наслаждаясь его упругостью.

\- О, ты уже сейчас довольно _толстый_, Зира. Весь покрыт этой сладостной мягкостью. Но я сделаю тебя настолько больше, полнее. _Толще_.

Азирафаэль быстро вцепился в края ванны, крепко зажмурившись в ответ на такие возбуждающие речи.

\- Тебе это понравится, роскошный? Быть моим объевшимся питомцем, откормленным до грудины? Знаешь, я думаю, ты ошибаешься, ты вовсе не тем себя считаешь.

Он почувствовал, как ангел подталкивает его сквозь одежду, уже слишком увлекшись, чтобы контролировать себя.

\- Ты вовсе никакой не лев. Ты просто ненасытная, _жирная_ корова.

Он быстро дернул Азиру за хвост на последнем слове.

\- КРОУЛИ!!

Все тело Азирафаэля подскочило вверх, спина выгнулась над водой и перед демоном. Комната наполнилась ослепительным светом, и на мгновение Кроули увидел, как поразительные крылья Азирафаэля расправились вокруг них обоих.

\- Азирафаэль… - прохрипел он с тихим трепетом абсолютной красоте перед собой. 

Его тело отреагировало быстрее, чем разум, поймав ангела прежде, чем тот упадет обратно в воду. Свет погас, и божественное видение растворилось мгновением позже.

\- Ох, Зира.

Ангел был существом из чистого света и любви, и демон ощущал, как они потоками хлынули из него, заполняя всю комнату, и даже его самого. Он мог поклясться, что в тот момент, если бы захотел, он мог бы вознестись благодаря их совершенным очищающим силам.

\- Кроули…

Ангел положил ладонь на щеку демона… но нет, он больше не был демоном, действительно не был. Но он предпочитал, чтобы его знали именно таким, так что имя прижилось.

\- Это было потрясающе. 

\- О, Зира…

Слова не шли ему на ум. Излучение было слишком сильно, чтобы его описать.

\- Ты такой идеальный. Ты в буквальном смысле идеальное создание, и все в тебе.

Он точно знал, что это правда.

\- И ты тоже, дорогой.

Глаза Азирафаэля закрылись, утомление наконец одержало над ним верх.

Кроули изо всех сил пытался сохранить свое восторженное настроение, но в конце концов он осознал, что Азирафаэль, по факту, кончил в штаны без прикосновений, и демон не мог не захихикать.


End file.
